


The Perfect Height

by MisaU17



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, I pray to God Yedam, Is up to you if they´re together, Junkyu acting like a hyung, M/M, Please boys bring the hugs back, Soft Boys, mashikyu, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaU17/pseuds/MisaU17
Summary: Mashiho is being grumpy about his height.Enter Kim Junkyu to fix things.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu & Takata Mashiho, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	The Perfect Height

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, but I've been reading them for far too long and way too much.
> 
> The lack of Mashikyu fanfics was to sad to bear, I have read them all and couldn't just keep refreshing the pairing tag, so I had no choice but to contribute TuT
> 
> Please enjoy <3

Out of all Treasure, Mashiho was the shortest. Speaking in numbers, he and Haruto were the only two members who didn’t belong to the one-meter-and-seventy-something club. Himself was 1,69 -so close and yet so far away- and Haruto… that boy was in another club entirely: the codiced one-meter-eighty-something club. He was mature enough to admit being envious of his height but at the same time he felt proud and happy for him. Ruto had a bright future in the industry being so tall and handsome, and so young.

He had little chances of a growth spurt after joining Treasure since he was already 18. But his beloved younger teammates had many, and they took them all. Little and cute ones like Doyoung and Jeongwoo were fast to grow tall and leave him so behind, and let’s not talk about Junghwan, please. Haruto, again, surpassed every expectation.

So yeah, he had moments when he was a little bitter about his height. This was one of those, brooding in his bed looking at their group pics and debut’s merchandise on his phone. He was always sitting or crouching but there wasn’t a full group photo where he was standing straight or in line with the others. And he knew he was being unjust to Hyunsuk too, his leader was the second shortest, but it was something he just couldn’t help.

Suddenly his phone started vibrating, waking him up from his bitter thoughts signaling an incoming call from “Junkyu~hyung”. This was a normal occurrence, seeing that the koala like boy found texting a hassle.

“Hyung?” Mashiho answered his phone with a voice that was kind of rough, considering he was in his bed in his free time, and more than a little ready to take a nap.

“Hello Mashi~” Junkyu greeted him cutely and sounded really excited from his end of the call. “Hey I ordered sushi from that place you liked the other day. Want to come over to my dorm so we can eat together?”

“Uh…” Mashiho took on his appearance, being in his pajamas and having a grumpy face wasn’t exactly his best look. And his actual mood was a little off. “I’m not so sure Junkyu-hyung, I was kind of getting ready for a nap”

“Really? You don’t sound like you’re hundred percent okay. Are you being honest Mashi?” Junkyu’s voice immediately took on a worried tone and Mashiho cursed internally. “I’m coming to your room”

“Hyung wait!” But Junkyu had already hung up and Mashiho was left in a dumbfounded state until there was a knock on his door.

“Mashi~ Can I come in?”

“Sure Junkyu-hyung” Junkyu got into his room and just looked at him from beside the door, holding a bag that evidently contained sushi.

“What’s wrong Mashi?” Junkyu put the bag aside, careful not to disturb the almost perfect order in Mashiho's room. He was wearing casual clothes, just a lilac hoodie and light blue jeans, he just looked soft and cute.

“It’s nothing”

“It can’t be nothing if it’s bothering you'' Sitting down on one of Mashiho’s desk chairs, his hyung looked at him in the eyes. “You know you can tell me anything”

Something melted inside Mashiho, staring at those pretty brown eyes he felt compelled to say everything he was feeling, even if himself didn’t think it was worth worrying about.

“It’s just a small thing, it’s stupid” Junkyu frowned at him and he was quick to keep talking. “My height. I know it doesn’t really matter and Hyunsuk-hyung has the same problem but I can’t help to feel kind of envious of you guys”

“Mashi” Junkyu smiled sweetly at him. “It’s okay. It’s okay to feel bad or angry or sad over small things. I do it all the time over such smaller things that I feel dumb afterwards”

Mashiho still gets surprised sometimes, listening to this Junkyu. A Junkyu that stops acting funny, childish and like a friend, to become a hyung that offers support and kind words, Junkyu is just a few months older than him and it’s difficult to not act like friends all the time. But it’s in moments like these when he can see how the other it’s becoming more mature and responsible. It makes him feel like pouring out every little thing he felt and becoming conscious of some others that he hadn’t paid any mind to.

“Maybe it’s not just that” He started squeezing his hands and fingers in a nervous manner. “I have to admit that I don’t always feel comfortable acting cute. It was fun at the beginning, but now it’s like everyone wants me to act or do something cute all the time, and that’s not who I am or everything I want to be in the group” He locked eyes with his hyung, who was watching him with a thoughtful look. “I want to look cool and awesome for our Treasure Makers, and not only have a cute image. Maybe I’m also missing my home more than I thought I was”

“Oh Mashi…I don’t think you only have a cute image for our fans” Junkyu was serious while saying this. “I understand that in our recent fanmeeting many fans asked you for that “I might faint” line, because they find you so cute doing it” Mashiho nodded his head in agreement. “But you’re also forgetting everyone who asked you to sing and the ones who complimented you on your athletic skills and perfect dance”

Junkyu stood and extended a hand to Mashiho to help him stand up too. Mashiho accepted it and was left standing facing Junkyu. “Mashi, it’s okay to feel sometimes that you´re not enough, or that you have so many things to improve. But don’t forget everything you’ve accomplished and everything you should feel proud of” The smile Junkyu gave him was so pretty and so contagious that Mashiho couldn’t help to return it, smiling widely and a little shy. “I feel that you are so much better than me on many things. You know?”

“Ah, don’t be like that” Mashiho laughed embarrassed and stared at their hands and already felt so much better. That was an effect he believed Junkyu and him had only with each other, when they were together they smiled and laughed so much easily, they became soft with each other.

“But Mashi, I think your height is perfect” When Junkyu intertwined their hands it felt like a deja vu.

“What?” Mashiho looked at Junkyu in surprise “Why?” But something deep inside him already knew what was going to happen, and he would lie if he said he didn’t want it, or didn’t need it.

“Because when we do this...” Junkyu pulled him toward his embrace, and Mashiho had no intentions to resist it. Letting go of his hand, he put his arms firmly around Junkyu’s waist and buried his face against his neck. Junkyu put his arms on his shoulders and with one hand started rubbing his back in comforting movements while the other caressed his hair. “We fit perfectly”

How long has it been since the last time they hugged like this? It seemed like forever.

They had to eat the sushi, and they would need to go to dance practice very soon. He would need to come back to his usual self, focused on his singing and his dancing, having fun with his team and pursuing his dreams. But right now, nothing else matters. It doesn’t matter if he has to be sitting on the floor for their next group pic, or if he has to pose awkwardly when he’s standing in line with his members. Doesn’t matter if his members tease his and Hyunsuk’s height on their next schedule or even if the fans do it on social media.

Junkyu’s embrace always felt like home, warm and with a sweet and familiar scent. And it was true, his height was perfect for this.

~o~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :') all coments and constructive criticism are apreciated and I NEED feedback, so please leave me a few words if you can <3 
> 
> Also "Mashikyu shika katan!!"


End file.
